Blue Skies
by War Slayer
Summary: A pirates life is different from every other kind of life. especailly for Sora the Captain of the Heartless pirates, put what happens when he runs into his past.


A/N: I know another fic from warslayer I know but hey I just had this idea and had to get it down on paper before my head exploded.

**Title**

Blue Skies

**Arthur**

Warslayer

**Summary**

Sora was a trouble maker when he was fourteen until he his world was turned up side down by the famous pirated Ansem. Now after living with Ansem for six years and not seeing his best friend Kairi for that long, how will he react when he is faced with his past.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own kingdom hearts, Square-Enix and Disney interactive do, and I will never own kingdom hearts except in my dreams. And maybe in one of my stories, or…

o0()0o

The bright sail of the craft glistened in the sun as it absorbed it's energy from it's rays. The craft soared through the air caring its passenger, its creator. The fourteen year old stirred the craft through the remains of a ghost mined as behind him it began to cave in. he smiled as he burst out of the mine's door, braking an alarm in the process. He shot through a Cloud as he rose from the ground smiling like an idiot. The wind blowing his spiked brown hair every which way, making it messier then it already was. he shot through a cavern the began to close the farther he got in it. He pulled up just when it got to narrow with a smile.

But the smile that spread across his face vanished just as fast as it came. Sirens range through his ears. His back stiffened as he slowly turned his head to see a cop vehicle catching up to him quickly. He looked a head seeing that there was no escape. "Shit."

o0()0o

"Mrs. Landon!" a petite woman yelled waving a mug around as the empty sound signaling that a refill was needed.

"Just a second Ms. Fanny!" Mrs. Landon yelled bringing a tray with pizza on it. She stopped at the table next to the window placing the pizza on it. "Here's you Pizza Ms. Oharu."

A red headed girl turned to Mrs. Landon. "Mrs. Landon, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Kairi." she said, her blue eyes looking at the woman infront of her. She marveled at the woman's long braided chest nut hair, and aqua eyes. "An I'm on brake not dead, I can get my own food."

"And how many times do I have tell you to call me 'Aerith' 'Kairi'." Mrs. Landon told the red head girl who wore a white tank top with purple lining the out side, and purple skirt with a apron over it.

"Okay 'Aerith'." Kairi looked at the dishes that were piling up near the sink close to the kitched. "Aerith how is Sora anyways?"

"My son Sora." Aerith said taking Mrs. Fanny's drink and refilling it up. "He's doing better. I really think he might just make it." Kairi picked up her mug that was full of root beer and brought to her mouth to drink. "I think he has made a turn in his life."

At that moment the door slammed open with two officers holding a fourteen year old boy with spikey chestnut hair, dark blue eyes, and a scowl on his face. "Thanks for the lift guys." The boy said swiping one of the officer's hand off of his sweater. His chain jingled next to his red shorts as he tried to get away from the officers.

"Not so fast." The officer said grabbing the boys shoulder again.

"Wrong turn." Kairi mumble under her breath as she took a drink from her root beer and stared at the young boy who was being held by the officers.

"Sora Christopher Landon, what have you done?" Mrs. Landon said walking up to her son who was standing stark still.

"Ma'am, your soon was flying in a know flying zone authorized in the flying hand book, article five, column one, paragraph…"

"Four." Sora answered for the officer.

"Thank you." The officer said to Sora.

"Don't mention it. "

"Ma'am this is your son's last warning. Next time it's juvy for him." The officer said pushing Sora forward almost pushing him to the ground.

"Don't worry there won't be a next time. Will there Sora." Aerith said grabbing Sora by the arm. Sora just looked down at the ground.

"Well good." The officer said. "Good day." With that the officer raised his hate and was out the door with his partner right behind him.

Aerith lloked around to see that all of her customers were staring at them. When they saw Aerith's scowl they all continued eating. "Sora what were you thinking?" Sora walked past his mom grabbing the dishes next to the kitchen as he began to pile them into a tray. "What, do you want to be in trouble so you have to go to juvy?" Sora still didn't answer. "You keep this up and you won't have a future." Aerith said turning and walking back to her job.

"What future mom?" Sora said before pushing the doors open to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes, for what he thought the rest of his life.

o0()0o

"So how has it been going for you are Sora, Aerith?" Kairi asked as they both began to clean the tables that were a mess, together. Sora sat on the roof listening to the conversation through a window in the ceiling that he had slid open.

"They could be better." Aerith said wiping down another table. "Ever since his father left Sora has been in his own little world, not listening, failing school, getting into trouble, I don't know what to do with him."

Sora sat up from his sitting position kicking a rock off the ceiling as the first speckle of rain began to drop until it was pouring outside. He scoffed before jumping of the roof and began walking down the road, when he spotted it. There by the dock was a ship smashed almost to pieces. He ran to the ship walking up to the door. "Hello!" he pushed some buttons on the switch and watched as the door flew open. He watched as a duck like creature fell dead before his feet. He stepped back feeling his stomach tighten up from the smell and the sight.

"He-help." Sora looked up to see a dog lick creature half dead falling to the floor coughing like crazy. "He must not get the key blade." The door staggered.

"Shush, we need to get you some help." Sora picked up the dog's left arm throwing it over his shoulder not seeing that his right hand carried something.

"Sometimes I wish," Aerith sat down in a chair at a tabled pulling out a locket, which had a picture of her soon holding a dog in his arms. "I wish that I had my little boy back bringing me some kind of animal off the street asking me if he could keep it." Kairi smiled and sat next to Aerith resting her hand on her shoulder. That was when the door swung open and Sora stood there with a half dead dog creature resting on him for support. "Sora Landon!"

"Mom he's hurt." Sora dragged the guy over to a tabled lifting him on to it.

The creature began to cough in fits again looking at Sora. "You have to promis," another coughing fit "Promise me that you won't let him get the Key." Sora looked at the man utterly confused. "Promise me!"

"Okay I promise."

"Good." The dog reached into his coat pulling out something that was wrapped up. He handed it to Sora with a smile on his face. "That bastard would have to pull it from this Goofy's dead cold fingers first." He said watching Sora tuck it away in his coat. "Right." Sora nodded as he watched the dog finally give his last breath before dying on the table.

The thunder struck out side making Sora's head jerk up at the noise. Sora ran over to the window barley enough to see a bunch of men coming towards the building. "Shit!" Sora ran to his mother grabbing her hand and shoving her towards the stair case before turning to Kairi and grabbing her hand, "Get up stairs!" he yelled he yelled dragging Kairi behind him as a fire ball shot through the dark making it splinter every where. They stopped at a window seeing Kairi's convertible parked out side. "I still can't believe your mom let's you drive."

"Hard ship." Kairi said looking down as she pulled out her key. Sora walked back to the top of the stairs looking down to see shadows going through the place looking for the 'Key'. "Okay Aerith on three." Sora turned to see his mom a Kairi standing at the window about to jump. "One." Kairi took a deep breath. "Two." She closed her eyes.

"Three!" Sora pushed the two out the wind watching them as they both landed perfectly in the front seat. He smiled at them as he began to close the window behind him.

"Sora!" Kairi yelled for him watching as he closed the window in horror.

"Go Kairi, take my mom to your house and go. I'll meet you there." And with that he shut the window watching the two drive off.

"That was very noble of you." Sora turned to see a man with long silver hair staring at him like he was scum on the bottom of his shoe. "Stupid but noble."

"What do you want?"

"You don't know?" the man stepped closer to Sora as another man came up behind him. "I am Ansem the pirate and you are…?"

"dead." The other man shot passed Ansem running towards Sora. Sora side stepped and watched with amusement as the man shot out the window.

A smile spread across his face only to vanish as he felt himself being jerked around to face Ansem "Didn't your father teach you to pick your fights?"

"He was more of the pick up and leave kind of guy." Sora said struggling.

"Foolish." He watched as Sora glared at him. "You understand so little." He stepped back from Sora eyeing him closely. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

"I understand enough!"

"But, I will have to teach you more."

That was six years ago. Now he is twenty and Ansem is dead and he is captain. He sat on the deck watching the planet they were coming to get closer by the second. All those years he had never told Ansem he had the 'Key' the hold time. Hell, he didn't even unwrap the damn thing until he was named captain a year ago over a bunch of pirates. He smiled at the planet they were nearing as he ran his hand through his hair. He hadn't imagined back then that he would the captain of the most famous band of pirates in the galaxy, hell right now he really didn't give a damn he was home.

"Sora, how long has it been since you've been home?" his first mate asked as he came to his side Sora watched as they entered into the world's atmosphere as the sail absorbed the energy from them entering.

"Six year Riku, six years." Sora pushed off the railing of the ship and headed to the front of the ship his chain jingling against his now black wardrobe (KH2 outfit). He stopped and turned to the crew "Men and women." The whole crew turned to him "Today is your night to party!" an erupt of cheers cascaded of there heads from the crew. "But, I only ask of one thing." Silence came as the men waited to hear their command from their captain. "Stay away from section two of Destiny planet, and if you don't." Sora pulled out the "key'. "Oblivion will have it's way with you." They all felt the ship come to complete stop. No one moved. "Now be off!" and with that the crew filed off the ship.

It had been two hours of his crew having fun that Sora decided to go reminisce. He stepped off the ship and headed for section two. He walked slowly going over the past in his head. He smiled at his past life not really paying attention to where he was going. Letting his feet be his guide. When he finally stopped he realized that his feet had led him back to his past/ but to his surprise his past didn't shatter. He looked in awe at his mother's tavern which still stood firm. He walked to the front door hearing music come from a piano. He stepped in seeing men everywhere drinking and dancing, women smiling and laughing. It was different.

He walked to the bar smiling as he saw the table Kairi always sat at during her brakes. He sat down waiting for the bar tender. "What can I get you?" a man with blonde hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth asked calmly.

"Coke and scotch." Sora said watching as the bartender turned and grabbed the bottles to make the beverage. When the bartender handed him the drink he took it with a smile sipping it a little before really drinking it. He turned around so he could admire the tavern. He knew his mother wasn't here anymore, he had heard that she had moved to Traverse when he left not wanting to be near any one. He shook his head as he thought of his mother. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream. He looked up looking through his bangs to see a man with short red hair messing with a waitress. The girl had long red hair but he couldn't see the face.

he sat back watching with amusement as the girl tried to struggle. He rolled his eyes as he saw that the girl was having trouble with such a weak excuse for a man. He stood up and walked over to the. He walked behind them who was laughing as he tormented the woman. "I don't think she likes that." Sora kicked the chair from under the man sending him sprawling on the floor letting go of the woman. Sora walked around as the guy got to his feet.

"You'll pay for that." The man said pulling out a switch blade. He charged with his arm stretched out. Sora grabbed it and with quick motion bent it in the wrong way. The snap was heard from the other side of the tavern. He let go of the man and watched as he squirmed on the ground.

He stepped over the man and looked down at him. "Next time you think of messing with a young woman that doesn't want you think of me." He laughed at that considering that he was a pirate and all. He kicked the guy before stepping back a little.

"Oh my good Sora?" Sora looked up to see the girl staring at him. Her dark blue eyes digging a hole in his soul. "Sora Landon?"

Sora tensed at the name. No one had called him that in a long time. hell, the last person to call him that was him mom and Kairi… "Kairi?" the girl ran into his arms and began to cry. He felt her body shake like she was having seizures.

"I thought we had lost you."

"Sora Landon? As in Captain Sora Landon of the Heartless pirates?" Sora looked over Kairi's shoulder to see a huge guy stand up and glare at him. "Your pirates were the ones that distorted my village."

"Good for us." The man flew to the ground as a bullet flew throw his head. Sora looked at the door to see Riku standing there with a gun raised. "Sora we have to go." Sora looked at Riku confused. "The men have started trouble and the whole town is after us." Sora nodded and watched as Riku ran out the door.

"We'll get you for that, Sora and your girlfriend too." Sora looked down at Kairi who looked scared out of her mind. Sora raised his hand towards the man who had just threatened him.

"Firaga." The giant fireball that shot out of Sora's hand hit the man full on in the chest sending him flying out the window. "I guess your coming with me" Sora said looking at Kairi. Kairi nodded after looking at all the people that looked like that wanted to kill Sora and anyone that knew him. Sora grabbed her hand and dragged her to his ship where all his men where waiting. "Rise the sails were leaving." The men hurried as Sora led Kairi to his chambers.

"Riku," a young girl with blonde hair said standing next to him "I she going to ruin everything?"

"No Larxene." Riku said staring at the crew as they began to work. "Go find Namińe, Vexon, Dis, Kai and Axel we have work to do."

Sora let go of Kairi's hand as they reached his chambers. "Okay you can sleep here, that way I know no one will think of touching you." Sora said not looking at Kairi as he began to walk back to the door.

"Sora?" Sora stopped and turned to Kairi. "What happened to you?" Sora looked at her confused. "What happened to you after we jumped into my car?"

Sora stared at her for a while before turning and heading for the door. "I will explain that later. But for now," Sora reached the door and looked at Kairi who was sitting on his bed now. "Get some sleep."

A/N: Okay tell me what you think, it think it's pretty good so far but it doesn't matter what I think it's what you think that counts.


End file.
